Sweet, Butterfly Love!
by Saec09
Summary: If you see a butterfly and you want to catch it..Don't run for it instead sit down and open your hand and it will land on you..And no matter how many tears you've let out..There's always someone who will make your future sweet..KibaXHinataXNaruto..R&R pls
1. Sweet melodies

What do you think of love? Is it just a feeling you like to endure? And how do you even know how to find love? Well you don't exactly find it! It actually finds you!So why do you keep running for it? Let it go!

Flashback...

"Hinata, you don't think i like you like you don't you?" 12 year old Naruto told The Hyuuga heiress, Hinata.

"I mean...Thanks for being there when i need you but...you know who i like" Naruto kept telling her.

"And thanks for making me your inspiration for being stronger and stuff like that!" Naruto smiled. Hinata just kept still and looked at the ground.

End of falshback...

A crying Hyuuga heiress sat near the window sill. Listening to the birds that are singing happy melodies.

"It's been so long! 2 years have past and i still feel the pain! Is this really what it felt like?It makes me wanna give up!! But why? Why? maybe he's just not good for me...He's so strong and I'm so...WEAK!!!!" she told her self.

"Those melodies remind me of somethings that are just too real. Too real to be felt. Am i that foolish to see that love and Naruto is just not for me!" she kept crying going to her bed. She then took a pillow and kept crying for hours(2 hours exactly). "Maybe it's time to let GO!" she thought.

A knock on the door came. It was Hinata's cousin Neji. He was so overprotective and strong.

"Hinata can I come in?" Hinata was like this all the time. So he checked on her if she is okay. She then stopped crying and went to open the door.

Sniff...Sniff..."I'm fine" She smiled.

"You don't seem like it." He said worriedly.

"No i'm fine" she kept hiding the feeling that makes her wanna shout.

Neji left and returned to her room holding something in his hands.

"I want you to have this." He said. He handed out a head protector.

"You deserve to be the heiress of the Hyuuga clan." He continued.

"Thanks" she kept smiling.

"Hey! ummm... can I spar with you?" she asked with a serious face.

"You're challenging me?" he asked back.

"Hai!" she answered back. This time it was a very serious face that he saw.

They went into the training ground.And started the fight.

Neji moved swiftly trying to find an opening to hit her. He activated his Byakugan. Hinata moved gracefully using every space she got. Finally she attacked "GENTLE FIST TECHNIQUE!" she hit him on the arms that covered his stomach. He had the hard blow. He landed on the hard wall. He looked at her and this time he didn't see the Hinata at the chuunin exam, he didn't see it in her eyes. Hinata moved towards him and almost landed a kick at his back. He moved aside and kicked her ones...twice...thrice...he kicked her very hard but she's still standing. Blood came out of her mouth. Neji stopped, she wiped the blood and started to attack him. She moved at his right landing a kick at his stomach and she kept kicking, making Neji spit more and more blood. He grab a kunai from his pocket and throw it to Hinata but she gracefull dodge it. He noticed something on Hinata that he never ever seen before. Hinata was not the Hinata that was shy, weak, timid, and sweet anymore. Fighting her seems like fighting a cold hearted person or a person with grudge on the world. His mind paused when he noticed that Hinata was behind him." BYAKUGAN!!!!!!" her eyes were starting to have veins. She just released her enchanted eyes. She attacked him very swiftly that he didn't have time to dodge them. All of her attacked hit him. If he doesn't dodge or if she won't stop, the last blow would kill him instantly. He was shocked. Finally Hinata stopped, she knew that she have to stop right then and there to prevent Neji's death. The last blow stopped almost at his stomach just millimeters away from death. Hinata didn't even fell to the ground. Neji knew that a ninja using that lots of chackra couldn't handle it and would explode(fell) to the ground but she didn't she just stood inhaling, breathing like using the usual amount of chakra kicking trees and stuff. Neji couldn't stand anymore so she called her father and his father was amazed by the sudden change of his daughter. Her eyes returned to her normal eyes. And poor Neji sat there shocked and bruised and beaten. He coughed too many blood. He was taken to the hospital.

After 3 days Hinata visited the her cousin at the hospital.

"Hey" She said looking at the ground.

"Hi!" he said smiling at her.

"You were amazing. I'm shocked about the sudden change. And i'm proud that you defeated me. For once." he told her.

"Now you can protect yourself but if you need back up i'm always there to back you up!" he said jokingly trying to make her laugh or smile. Instead tears fell down from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry..Neji-nissan...I'll never do it again" she cried.

"I said it was alright" He smiled. "Come on you come here in the hospital crying like i'm dead or something." he said.

Then she smiled. "Let it out!" he continued. "You could shout if you want let it out of you." He said with a serious face.

So she went to the training ground and there she let it all out. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed and sat to the ground sobbing.

While she was doing this a ninja went over to her.

"Hey! ummm... you alright miss?" the ninja called.

She kept still then faced him. Her cheeks were wet with tears. She wiped some to clear her eyes. Right in front of her she saw standing there was Naruto.

"Hinata? Is that you? What's wrong? It's been so long since i've seen you.. Two years from now." He said.

She just kept crying and crying. He sat in front of her. And he touched her face. He then slowly wiped her tears.

"Why are you crying? You shouldn't be." He said. His face was worried.

-I can't risk telling him how I feel about him for all this years. After what he told me. I just can't. Still I can't lie. But...I'll tell him the truth not all the truth.- Her minds told her.

"Cause someone, just someone from the past hurt my feelings. I love him very much but he don't care." she told him while tears fell down her cheeks.

He looked at her eyes intently. She just kept crying. He then stopped. And wiped her tears again.

" Hey! You can't just keep crying cause of him...Maybe he have changed over these years...You know I remember the Hinata that is always smiling not crying... You're more pretty if you smile. Maybe he wants you to smile." He said to her.

"Really?" she stopped crying and smiled.

"See? you are very pretty." He said blushing. A blush that is hard to see.

She just nod. And smiled.

"Umm... are you better now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"Well I better leave now. See you around. okay?" He said goodbye and went out of the training ground.

While walking he can't stop thinking about Hinata. All that fills in his mind is her smile and a question about the boy she's crying about.

-- WOW! Was that Hinata she have growned. I wonder where she went after all these years.And who could that boy be? I only saw her two years ago and talked to her two years ago either.-- He thought.

--Two years ago...I talked to her about...-- He thought hard.

Flashback...

" Naruto she likes you!" A pink haired girl like her age said.

"So what if?" He said coldly.

" I mean she like you like you!" she said back. With a serious face.

" And I don't like her. She's weird,dark and shady person!" He said laughing.

"How could you!" she shouted back at him.

A ravened hair Hyuuga heiress appeared looking at the ground.

"Ummm...Hinata!" Naruto said nervously.

End of flashback...

He then suddenly felt cold.--It's been so long and still she remembered. Ugh! How could I be so cold to her. She's so sweet and everything. How could I say those things to her.Ugh! Damn! damn you! damn it! Now that I think of it. I think I don't have a chance to her now. Now that I know what she was crying about. I'm so stupid. Ugh!-- He kept telling himself.

"No it's not over yet. It's not. I'm not gonna give up. Not now not ever." He said to himself.

Then suddenly he saw Tenten running. He looked at her.

"Hey!" she said to him.

"UH? Why are you running? What gives?" He asked.

" Didn't you hear bout the news?" Tenten asked him back.

" What's the big news?" He has this comical face of being confused.

" It's been the news for three days. Geeesssss!" Tenten rolled her eyes.

"What?" he kept asking.

"Hinata beat Neji in their challenge...He really got beaten up so badly...He's on the Hospital for three days...Hinata is very strong now... She almost killed him for it." she said pausing for breath.

"And what's more is Hinata just became strong to beat up Neji is cause she has this certain pain in her heart that she let out on him." she continued.

"oh!' he said looking at the ground.

"So why are you running?" He asked again.

"I just got back from a solo mission and I really need to see him.." she said.

"Got to rush!" she started to run again.

He was left standing again. And so the questions just kept running through his mind.

--What should I do now?-- He kept asking.

"YES!! I got it!!" he said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What could he be thinking?

Is this the end of the bitter feeling that Hinata felt?

Keep reading...

Till the next chapter...


	2. Kyuubi's bitter love life

--What should I do now?-- He kept asking.

"YES!! I got it!!" he said.

The next morning he quickly got up and took a bath. He then dressed and ate his ramen.

"Okay, Okay! I should give her something...something that fits for her" He told himself.

"Okay! I'll give her a necklace" Naruto went to the pawnshop and bought a necklace. A beautiful butterfly necklace. It's color is lavender just like Hinata's eyes and it has ravened-wings just like Hinata's hair but the outer color of the wing is thin and colored blue.

"I hope she'll like it." He said.

He went running down the mainstreet, trying to find Hinata. --I got to tell her...Tell her I'm sorry! Got to find her! I won't give up! Never!--He kept telling himself. Finally he found her. But with...Kiba. They were sweet together.

Kiba hugged Hinata and she smiled at him. He was chancing on her. Then Kiba kissed her cheeks. This made Naruto feel crushed and defeated.

"Hey! Naruto!" Kiba suddenly called out. He hid the necklace and went over to the two of them.

"Hey!" He replied covering the grudge with a smile.

"Umm... so I'll just leave you two okay!? Hinata?" Kiba said.

"See you Kiba-kun!" she said.

Kiba left them and Hinata sat down.

"So you feel any better?" Naruto asked her uncomfortably.

"Yes! Of course Naru-kun" her smile just made Naruto feel like light, Like he was flying. She made him feel a little better. He went out of the reality world for a moment.

Kyuubi: Poor kit! Now he'll go weeping all the way home..Hahahaha!

Naruto:No I won't. Why would I be? I don't care about her!

Kyuubi:Yeah right? Like you really don't. Then I got a question for you.

Naruto:Oh yeah! what is that?

Kyuubi: If you don't really care about her? Then why would you even care to wipe her tears?

Naruto: Cause she was crying and she...

Kyuubi: R...i...g...h...t! And why would you even care to buy her a special special necklace?

Naruto: Get to your room! go back!

Kuubi: Can't you answer my question, Kit? AWWW! poor kit her girlfriend is taken! Can't even answer my question...

Naruto:That's it! Go to your room! now!

Kyuubi: La la la la la la la la la la la...Not listening...

Naruto: Go to your ROOM NOW!

Kyuubi: But where's my room? Where is it again?

Naruto: JUST GO!

Kyuubi: I'll go...I'll go...I just forgot where it is!

Naruto: You're bluffing me?

Kyuubi: No!

Naruto: Good Now go!

Kyuubi: Where is it again?

Naruto: In Front of you?

"Naruto? Naruto! Are you okay!? Naruto?" Naruto wasn't moving and Hinata was worried.

Naruto:Oh no! Hinata! She's...

Kyuubi: Naruto's girlfriend is worried...Naruto's Girlfriend is worried...(Singing and dancing around)

Naruto: What did i tell you again?

Kyuubi: Ummm...Go to bed and brush my sharp teeths before going to sleep?

Naruto: No! did I tell you that?... Never mind! The other one...

Kyuubi: Right! going...see? I'm going now! Night night!

Naruto: UGH!!!

He went back to reality again.

"Hey! You okay? Naru-kun?" she asked him.

"Yeah! kinda busy but okay!" he sat down with her.

"So you find your right guy huh?" He asked.

"Kinda! Kiba-kun is sweet!" she told him.

He was more crushed now. But he knows that Hinata is happy with him.

"That's great! Hinata...Really great." He smiled feeling foolish.

"Thanks Naru-kun! You're really a great friend!" she hugged him and he just smiled.

" Just don't give up too easy!" He said.

" Right!" she smiled.

"Okay I got to go now!" he said.

" Okay!" she smiled.

Naruto directly went to the training grounds. He saw Rocklee there.

"Hey naruto! Wanna fight?" Lee moved to a fighting stance.

"Yeah! I guess! anything just to take my mind for today!' he said boringly.

Lee charged with his Taijutsus of course. Naruto jump backward and slid his right hand to the grounds. And stood up. He just stood there while Lee charge at him with punches. He just dodge all of them. HE was getting really angry and kicked lee at the chin and he went flying to the air.

" Huh!" Naruto smirked.

"Is that all you got? you usally show up! lee!" He said.

" Naruto!!" he shouted.

"You're gonna be beaten!" Lee then moved to his right and punched Naruto.

He fell to the ground and Lee swiftly moved forward to him and kicked his stomach. Naruto spits blood but stood up smirking " ALRIGHT! no more fooling around!" Naruto did a bunch of handseals" KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!" thousands of Naruto appeared and attacked Lee. He kicked and punched the clones. POOF!!POOF!!!POOF!! Finally Lee kicked the last one inhaling. He hardly couldn't breath. Naruto appeared from behind him. Naruto whispered. "What's the matter giving up already?" He elbowed Lee's back and Lee fell to the ground. Lee was about to attack when Naruto Punched his right collar bone. He coughed blood. It was beaten badly that Lee couldn't move it anymore. "Something wrong?" Naruto smirked. He advanced to him and made a Rasengan with his clone. He target it to his friend. And about to attack and release it when he went back to reality and just released it to the gound. The ground explode and some sand flew into the air.

" Lee? Are you okay?" He asked him.

"You almost killed me!" he replied shocked to what Naruto did to him.Naruto helped him up.

"Sorry bout that! got somethings in my mind!" He said.

"It's okay but you should have let it cool down" Lee suggested.

"Thanks! Is it okay if you go alone to the hospital now? I got some things to settle" Naruto replied.

"It's okay! my arm can't moved but I still got my feet" Lee laughed.

Lee left Him alone again.

--Ugh! great! I shouldn't give up! I told her that so I should do that too! That's it! I should be a great friend to her! Like she told me...I shouldn't let her down--He thought.

He kept thinking about what happened a while ago.--sigh--.

He lay down to the grass and kept thinking about her.

Kyuubi:oh! crushed! the pain...the pain...It hurts...It hurts..(drama)

Naruto: What ever! Say what you want to say!

Kyuubi: First of all I want you to make sure she's okay...Be a good friend to her and she will learn your ways too...

Naruto: Great I can't believe I a fox just gave me a love adviced...

Kyuubi: You don't think I know the word love...and...and how to make ladies fall in love...Oh the pain...the pain..It's crushing me...so painful...(crying)

Naruto: Right! As if you know the word love...You almost killed everyone in Konoha...You're too evil to even love..

Kyuubi:(crying) You're such a meanie...

Naruto:Alright stop the water works...Stop it...

Kyuubi: You don't believe me...I'll tell you my love story...(smirking0

Kyuubi:okay! their was this hotie fox lady...She was so pretty... Her name was Laila ...She loves me very much and I love her too..She was so hot man!...And I have to leave her before she suffer the fate of my Destiny...She was the only one who loved me...no one else...She was my only family and friend...But I knew she would cry if I say goodbye to her... But we promised to each other that we would never replaced our love by any other fox...One day when I return from my journey I saw her with another fox...They were so sweet...She saw me and explained the situation but no explaination can make me calm...Not even the word i love you could make me better...So I chose to forget her and Forget the words she ment to me...The word Love is one...So I chose to do my destiny and destroyed Konoha..Killed lots of people...Just for love...(crying) I give up on her...

Naruto: I'm gonna make sure I respect her deciscions and i'll make sure i'll be a good friend to her...And will not suffer the same faith as you did...

Kyuubi:Yes! make sure you do!...

Naruto: I will!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------What will happen to Hinata of choosing Kiba?Will she be happy with him or is she happier with Naruto?

What will be their destiny?

Will something sweet come up?

What will the star will tell them both?


	3. My butterfly!

One week passed, nothing really changed. Hinata had her wonderful time with Kiba. Naruto on the other hand became Hinata's greatest friend.

After that week. Naruto came running to the Konoha streets with his little bro, Konohamaru.(By the way Naruto here is wearing a red Jersey under it is a white t-shirt and below is an off white pants.)

" Okay, Konohamaru go that way!" Naruto called out.

"Hai! Naruto-nissan!" He replied.

So Konohamaru ran to the left alley.

" I found her Naruto-nissan!" He called him again.

Naruto went to his direction. And jump down from a roof. Then he found Hinata.(Hinata is wearing a white coat with blue lines on the side and under it is a white t-shirt and below is a black jogging pants. She also tied her hair with a ribbon.) He stared at her.

" Uh!...Hi!" he put his arms at the back of his head.

" Hi! Naru-kun!" Hinata smiled.

" Konohamaru, Were not finding her!" he whispered to him.

"Sorry Naruto-nissan!" he replied loudly.

"Why are you apologizing to him Konohamaru? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

" Uh! Nothing...Nothing Hinata-nichan!" He smiled.

" Okay! What are you two doing then?" she asked back.

" We're finding the...cat...Yeah the cat" Konohamaru smiled.

" Okay then! I'll help you find it!" she smiled.

Naruto was surprised. Hinata jump on a roof. Konohamaru jumped after her.

"Well? Come on Naruto-kun!" she smiled again. He stared at her and jump on to the roof.

She led them...beside her is Konohamaru...beside him is Naruto. They jumped from one roof to another.

" Go that way... Konohamaru!" she ordered pointing to the west direction.

She went to the direction to the forest. Naruto followed her but paused and looked for Konohamaru.

" I'll be fine Naruto-nissan!" Konohamaru relieve him.

So Naruto went after Hinata. After hours of search Hinata found it. She tackled it. "Hey! Konphamaru! Naruto! I found it..." She called them both. Naruto came and held the cat and helped Hinata capture it. It was really fast. Then Naruto accidentally held Hinata's hand and they blushed. She looked at him and then looked away. Konohamaru came.

" Alright!" he hyperly shouted.

" Thanks Hinata-nichan! And Naruto-nissan, too!" he cheerfully picked the cat up.

" Umm...You're welcome Konohamaru! Well I better get going now." She replied.

"Bye! Hinata-nichan!" he said still carrying the fast cat. She stood up and looked at Naruto and smiled at him. He smiled back.

" Bye!" Naruto called out while she was walking away.

" Okay! Naruto-nissan! I got to take thjis to my sensei now." Konohamaru said.

" Okay! see you soon. Konohamaru." He smiled at him and gave him a noogie. Konohamaru left. So he head to the training ground 2 and saw Kiba there.

Kiba's with another girl. And they're making out. He approached them.

" Kiba!!" He called out angrily.

" Oh! Hey Naruto, meet Kidashi(made out name)! Kidashi Naruto!" He introduced them.

" Hello!" she said to him.

" Kiba! How could you? How could you do that to her!?" He shouted at Kiba not paying any attention to the Girl.

" Well, let see. Kidashi is hotter than her." Kiba replied smirking evily.

"That's it? She loves you very much! Why would you cheat on her?" Naruto asked him angrily.

" Look Naruto, i don't care about her okay. She's so weak!" Kiba shouted back at him.

Naruto's fist were closed ready to punch. "She's not weak!"

"Why do you care so much about her? huh?" Kiba pushed him by the shoulder. " It's not like she's something very special."

What they didn't know Hinata is just behind a tree. She have heard there conversation and even saw the make out. She went out.

"Hinata!" Kiba was surprised.

She just her head looking at the ground.

" Hinata!" Naruto called out to her.

" Kiba, tell me. What am i to you?" she asked him coldly.

" ummmm..." Kiba couldn't answer her.

" Kiba-kun tell her who you really choose!" Kidashi shouted at him.

Hinata slapped her and she fell to the ground. She spitted blood.

" Hinata stop it!" Kiba stopped her.

She punched his nose and ran to the very thick forest. Naruto ran after her. The sky was overcast and rain fell. She kept running and running. Kiba and his new gf was left to the training grounds. Naruto called out to her. " Hinata! Where are you?". He heared cracks of tree branches and he ran after it. Hinata stopped on a hill near the river. And she started to run again. She passed the river. Naruto jumped from one tree to another. He stopped. He smelled the air. And he started to run again. He ran past the river. He couldn't see Hinata. The sky was already dark. And it's pouring rain veru hard.

--If I can't find her sooner or later she'll catch a cold! I can't let that happen to her!--He said to himself.

Hinata kept running until she stumbled down on the grass. She sat down not minding the rain. Naruto finally found her.

" Hinata?" he slowly went near her. She kept crying.

" Nobody cares for me Naruto! Nobody! They always hurt my feelings.." She told her. He sat in front of her. Touched her face. She looked at him. He slowly wiped her tears. And looked at her. Their face were very near(three fourth of a meter.) " Don't say that...Someone still cares for you" He said to her. She leaned on his chest and cried. He held her tight. "Let's go!" he said. "But..." she hesitate. "Let's go...You'll catch a cold if we stay here" He said to her and carried her by his back. She held tight. And he started walking. He walked to Hinata's house. Everyone was gone. Her father was gone for a mission. Neji is helping Tenten with her mission. Good thing Hanabi is still there.

" Hanabi! Open the gate!" Naruto called out. Hinata did caught a cold.

" Naruto-nissan?" Hanabi was surprised. He was a little wet. So Hanabi let him in.

" Where's your father?" Naruto asked.

" On a mission he won't be back till next week" Hanabi replied.

" She has to change! Can you change her Hanabi?" Naruto asked her.

" Hai!" she replied. Naruto went to Hinata's room and laid her on the bed.

"There's a hot cocoa at the kitchen Naruto-nissan! you can make one if you like..." Hanabi said.

"Thanks" he replied.

He slowly closed the door. And went to the kitchen while Hanabi changed her sister. He made cocoa and sipped it.

" This is a relief." He sighed.

" Naruto-nissan? You'll stay here right?" Hanabi asked almost crying.

" Huh? Ummm... Why is that?" He asked.

" I'm scared that my big sister won't be better soon and I'm scared not talking to anybody around!" she replied crying.

" Okay! I'll stay here with you two.I'll make sure you'll be safe! And somebody to talk to ,okay?" He smiled at her. And she gave her a big hug. He hugged back.

" I'll get some futtons so you could sleep at her room." she smiled. And went to the closet. It's still raining outside.

Then suddenly an assassin went busting in Hinata's room. Naruto ran to her room but it was too late the assassin already go to Hinata. He let her eat a round stone-like tablet. She wanted to spit it out but the man was holding her mouth. She has no choice but to swallow it. So she did. The assassin disappeared and she fell to the floor. Naruto laid her back to the bed.

" Naruto-nissan what do you think the assassin let her ate?" Hanabi asked.

" I don't know Hanabi! What ever it is. It's bad." He said.

" Hanabi stay here in the room so I could watch for you." He continued.

" Hai!" Hanabi got some futtons and laid it on the floor...She got some pillows and blankets too.

Naruto didn't sleep, He stayed awake. And after an hour Hinata kept screaming. Hanabi woke up and sat up.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Hinata screamed.

" Hinata!" Naruto cried. " Are you alright?"

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Hinata cried in pain.

" Na...Na...Naruto...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Hinata cried out.

" Hinata! Are you okay!" Naruto sweat ran down from his head--Matbe that thing that she ate got something to do with this. "Hina-nichan!" Hanabi kept crying.

" Naruto!!Na...Naruto it's so...painful!!!!" she kept telling him.

" Hinata? What wrong?" He kept asking her.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She held Naruto's jersey really tight. He held her tight. She was crying cause of the pain.Hinata calmed down a bit and fell to sleep.

" Hanabi...Go back to sleep!" Naruto said to Hanabi. She just nodded.

And she went back to sleep. He fell asleep beside Hinata but still holding her. Morning came but the sky is still dark. Hanabi was the one to wake up.

" It's still going to rain today!" she said a little loud. Naruto woke up and heard what Hanabi said.

" Yes! you're right!" he replied.

" I'll make breakfast Naruto-nissan!" she said but she what happened last night wouldn't get off her mind.

Naruto went out of the room and went into the living room.

" Hanabi!" he called out.

" I'll make break fast you go and just wait okay!?" he asked.

" Hai! Naru-nissan!" she went to the living room and waited.

After minutes he was done cooking. Hanabi ate and Naruto took some soup to Hinata. When he got there Hinata was awake. This time she was coughing blood. Naruto put the soup aside and went beside Hinata.

" This is it!" Naruto said. " I'm not gonna wait until you're suffering more than this! I'm gonna do it!" he said. Hanabi saw it and was scared. She handed her sister a towel.

" Naruto-kun!" Hinata was worried.

" Hinata will you do it? Even if it is painful?" he asked her.

" Hai! I will do it!" disregarding the pain that she is feeling is a hard thing. She coughed more blood into the sheets.

" Hanabi will you be kind enough to go to the other room please." Naruto smiled at her and she nodded. She went out and went to the living room.

Naruto made a bunch of handsigns and finally hitted Hinata's head. There was a scream. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" it was really painful for Hinata. Minutes after, she spitted out the round food that she ate and fell asleep again.

Naruto took the sheets out and put it on the laundry basket. (Hinata here is still wearing a coat but now it's gray but underneath it is still a white t-shirt and below is another jogging pants). For days Hinata didn't wake up(2 days exactly). Naruto stayed at the Hyuuga mansion too.

After two days, Hinata's cold was gone. She was fine now.

Naruto went out and took a walk at the Konoha forest. --sigh When will I have a chance to tell her about it-- he looked at the necklace.

" Naruto-kun!" Hianata suddenly appeared.

" Oh! hi! hinata!" he hid the necklace again.

" I just want to thank you!" she said smiling.

" Oh that! that was nothing!" he blushed.

" Hinata here! I wanted to give this to you days ago!" he gave the necklace to her.

" Wow! it's really beautiful! I'll wear it everytime Naruto-kun!" she said. He helped her put it on.

He's face was sad. So she kissed him at the cheeks.

He smiled. He stood up and then looked at her. He then helped her up.

They saw a butterfly. It flew past them.

They knew they couldn't catch it so they just sat and opened their hands. And the butterfly landed on each of them. They blushed. Hinata looked back at him. This time their faces were really near(just millimeters away). Naruto looked at Hinata's eyes. And before she knew it, their lips were sealed with each other. She moved closer. Now they're making out. The butterflies flew and there were more butterflies around them. They were flying around them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------If you saw a butterfly and you want to catch it...Don't run for it instead sit down and open your hand and it will land when it needs to rest...That's the way love is...

That's how you find it...Or finds you...

No matter how many tears you've let out...No matter how bitter your past is ...There is always someone who will make your future sweet...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hinata! I love you and I'll never ever let somebody hurt you!" Naruto said to her.

" I love you too Naruto-kun!!! And there's no other person who will make me feel free than you!" she cried out.

The butterflies still flies around them. Like love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love will find ways. No matter who you are or what you are!


End file.
